Blood Awakened
by LissaOzera
Summary: Elizabeth Ozera faces the challenges of St. Vladamir Academy training to become one of the first Moroi Guardians. Her powers are mysterious to herself and those around her. Will she finally awaken her true hidden power?
1. Prolouge

**Okay so this takes place after Lissa and Christian are married and Dimitri is a dhampir again (if that happens). they have a daughter and this is her story.......(DON'T TAKE MY IDEAS!!!!!)) (V=Vasilisa)**

**VPOV**

Prologue

"Push, Vasilisa!" The doctor yelled. How could he not see that I was! "The baby's almost here!" After nine long months my first child would be here in the world with me. "It's here…Nurse..the heart rate is dropping" My baby was Dying. The doctor took the baby away and started doing compresions.

"Doctor..its not working!" a nurse yelled. Then they stopped. "Mrs. Ozera...We did all we could..but your daughter." it was a girl." is gone." i felt as if my heart had stopped. They handed me a tiny lifeless body. "We're sorry" they walked out of the room and left me alone with the body of my baby girl.

I began crying and held her close. I layed her on my lap and wiped my tears away. As i reached for the nurse call button i heard the sweetest sound ever. The sound of my baby girl crying.

I smiled and pressed the button. the nurse came in. "Doctor!" the nurse called. The doctor came in and took her away again. "its a miracle!" he exclaimed. I smiled _No, i used my powers _i thought. he handed me my baby and smiled. "Congratulations Mrs. Ozera" he smiled and left to tell Christian. i rocked her.

"I guess we're bonded" i whispered to her as she slept. She seemed to smile at me. Christian walked in and looked at us. "i thought she was gone." he said "but i guess you were so full of spirit God gave her back" he smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "is Rose here?" i looked at him hopefully he nodded.

"Yeah, their flight was delayed anyway" he walked out of the room and in came Rose and Dimitri. My best friend and her husband. they were our Guardians. "Lissa!! Omg!! I can't belive it!! A baby girl!!" she smiled at me. i gave her my daughter and she showed her to Dimitri. "do you have a name picked out." Dimitri asked me. i nodded "yeah..Elizabeth Rosemarie Dragomir Ozera" Rose's eyes lit up. "I want you to be her godmother"

Rose smiled at me and handed her to me. "I'd like that." she smiled at me and Dimitri placed his hand on her shoulder.


	2. New Day

**Okay guys sorry the last Chapter ended but here is the first chapter so...enjoy.....(E=Elizabeth who is called Liza in the book.)**

**EPOV**

I looked out the window of the car. We had left the plane and were on our way to the School. I sighed and looked at my mom. "Mom do I have to go?" I asked. She nodded. "Yes, Liza, you do." I looked back out the window.

"Hey Liz, If your senior year is like ours was" Rose stopped and thought for a moment. "Well, shit" she giggled. "In other words don't listen to Rose about how your last year will be." my mom smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

In the seat next to me Damon laughed. "Sure I'm going to kidnap my best friend and take her on a trip to 'protect' her from the school.. Pu-lease" he slumped back in his seat. I elbowed him in the chest. "Ow!" he yelled. "Mom! Lissa! She hit me again!!!" Rose laughed.

"Stop complaining, Damon" I said and stuck my tongue out at him. Damon was Rose and Dimitri's son. Rose and Dimitri are my parents guardians. They are dhampir's and two dhampir's aren't supposed to have kids. Some how they did.

I looked at my schedule and sighed. I had :

1st;Russian 2,

2nd,Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques,

3rd, Elemental Control

4th,Weight Training and Conditioning

-Lunch-

5th, Animal Behavior and Physiology

6th, Advanced Calculus

7th , Moroi Culture 4

8th, Slavic Art

I took Damon's schedule. He had:

1st Bodyguard Theory and personal Protection 3

2nd,Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques,

3rd,Senior Language Arts (Novices)

4th,Weight Training and Conditioning

-Lunch-

5th, Animal Behavior and Physiology

6th, Precalculus

7th , Moroi Culture 4

8th, Slavic Art

My eyes widened. I had almost every class with him. "Ugh!!" I yelled I did not want to have any class with him. I hated Damon, but for some reason my heart skipped a beat every time I was near him. Did I secretly like him?

I shook the thought away and looked back out the window as we arrived at the school. We stopped at the gates and continued on to the school. Students, Moroi and Dhampir alike, roamed the campus. I knew where my dorm was, it was where it always was. The same with Damon's. Once we hit high school classes we moved to the high school dorms.

I walk up to my dorm and sighed. i had been away all summer and had to come to this. My life was really at an end. I walked out toward the school and saw a boy with short brown hair. He was very cute and had a great smile. I walked up to him and smiled. "hello" i said in a welcoming gesture. "i'm Lizzy and you are..?" he smiled back at me

"Kal Dashkov ma'am" he had green eyes and was farly tall for a senior."So can i see your class list?" i handed it to him and he looked at me. "Dhampir classes? Arn't you a moroi?" i nodded "yeah but my parents want me to try to take care of my self." i told him and he nodded 'Well i'll see you every other class until after lunch that is.." I had most of the day with him I was glad. He kissed my cheek and walked away. i almost melted when he did.


	3. Kal Dashkov

**Sorry about how late this one is..No time to write!!! SO FINALLY!! Here it is...the long Awaited continuation …ENJOY...**

After class I walked to my dorm. Even though I'm in Dhampir and Moroi Classes, I'm still in the Moroi dorms. I opened the door and lay on my bed. I could stop thinking about Kal. His eyes were green like my mothers and his hair was dark, but that's not what I kept thinking of, it was his touch. The way his skin felt on mine. The soft sensation, of shock waves, that went through my body when he held my hand. I sighed loudly. As I did there was a knock at the door. I sat up and walked to it, almost falling to my knees. Once I opened the door, Ciara walked in. Ciara Castile was a friend of mine, her Twin brother; Matt was Damon's best friend. Their father, Eddie, was a guardian like Rose and really nice to me and Damon.

"OH, MY GOD! Are you Dating Kal Dashkov?!" Ciara asked me her eyes wide in wonder. I laughed.

"You think I have a chance with him?? You're insane!" If we did date I could get my mind off of thinking about how I might like Damon.

"You have to at least try and date him!!! He is so...HOT!" I could see it on her face, she like him too. I looked at her with confusion and laughed.

"Yes…he is. But, I still don't have a chance in hell of dating him!!" My arms flared up as I spoke…loudly. I stopped and sighed, calming myself down. "Okay I'm going to sleep. In the morning I'll tell you whether Kal and I are dating?" Ciara nodded, still not getting the hint I was tired.

"Okay…" she sat on my bed next to me.

"Ciara…"

"Yeah?"

"Leave" She looked at me in confusion. "I'm going to sleep!" Her eyes widened, finally getting the hint.

"Bye!" she called and skipped out the door. I slammed it after she was out of room. I laid on my bed for a short while before falling asleep. That night i drempt of Kal


	4. New Teacher in class

**Here is Chapter 4!!! A Secret is revealed!! **

**And guess who is a Teacher!!! It's for Lizzy's Elemental Control Class! **

** Lol It surprised me as I wrote it!!**

The next day as I walked in to my Elemental Control class I saw the teacher. Adrian Ivashkov, my parent's friend from their days at the academy. I had always called him Uncle Adrian. So needless to say I was shocked when I walked in the room. "Adrian?! I didn't know you were a teacher!" He turned to look at me and smiled.

"Elizabeth! Good to see you again!" I looked at him. He was sober. He has been since he and Rose dated years ago. Although he drank every now and again it was never a daily thing. His expression was questioning. "Your aura...it...gold…" he like to look at people's aura's. My mom's was gold. That was because of the spirit.

"What?" I said as the bell rang. I took a seat and stared at my text book. I knew I had specialized in fire…just like my dad. There was no way I was a spirit user. Mom and Adrian were the only two I knew of. It just isn't possible for Moroi to specialize in two elements. It's never been heard of. If I was a spirit user, then Adrian being my teacher was a good thing, or bad, I'm not too sure. As the class droned on, Kal kept trying to hold my hand. I blinked a few times and looked at him. I took that as a yes, we were dating.

At Weight training I got my ass handed to me. Stan looked at me."I knew letting Moroi in this class was a bad Idea." He looked at me with disgust. I stood up.

"Hey! I'm just as good as these Dhampir! If you don't believe me, YOU attack me!" I said putting my arms across my chest. He laughed.

"In the real world you couldn't last five minutes against a strigoi!" I could feel my face get hot, as I readied myself to attack him. He rolled his eyes and attacked. Five minutes later I had my 'Stake' to his chest.

"Won't last five minutes against a strigoi, huh?" I scoffed, and left the room. As I changed out of my training uniform, the bell rang. It was lunch time. I loved lunch. It was a break from classes. I walked up to Kal who was sitting next to Ciara. He smiled at me.

"Hey!" he said smiling. There was a band-aid on his wrist, a big one at that. I looked at it, and he laughed. "This? Oh I just got a pretty nasty paper cut" he took off the bandage. It looked nothing like a paper cut, it was more of a clean cut by a knife. "Wanna heal it?" He knew my mom could heal stuff, but who didn't? I looked at him with a questioning look. I wasn't sure I could do it. "I have faith in you." I looked at it and held his wrist. I knew blood would be on my hand whether or not I did heal it. I focused my powers trying not to set his hand on fire. As time passed I began to get dizzy. About ten minuets after that I passed out.


	5. Waking up

**Okay here is more...so yeah......A bit busy lately..........please review..i love to read your reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So here it is....Oh and question...should the next chapter be form Damon's POV???? P.S. READ!!! ITS A MUST!! **

**.net/s/5669224/1/Bitter_Sweet_Dreams**

I woke up in the school clinic, Damon sleeping in the chair next to me. I looked around. it was morning outside, well morning to the humans. _How long was i out?_, I thought. I sat up and stretched. I wanted to leave, but i knew Damon and my mother would throw a fit. So i just sat there. Once Damon woke up, around noon human time, i smiled. "Morning sleepy" He looked at me like i was insane, which i was in every ones elses minds.

"Your awake." he said in a monotone voice. "Good, the doctor said you can get out tonight but you have to sit out of training for a while." I was dumb-founded. i couldn't train!

"What?!" i screamed at the top of my lungs. "No! I have to train!!! If not Stan will prove his point and i'll never be a guardian!!" ever since i was four years old, i've wanted to be a guardian. Everyone thought that would change after i was put in a coma by a Strigoi knocking me down the bastment stairs. I was in a coma for two weeks. That was on my fifth birthday too. Being in a coma changed me. I wanted to get back at all strigoi for that. If i didn't wake up when i did i would have died.

"Sorry Eliza, Doctors orders." he stood up and walked out of the room. A few hours later a feeder walked in the room. it was Alice, my regular feeder. I always saw her when i went to the feeders.

"Hello Elizabeth, you thirsty?" her voice was happy and full of impatience. She was addicted to the endorphins as were all of the feeders. i nodded and she sat in a chair next to my bed. She bent her head to the side and swept her hair out of the way.

As hunger and thirst shot through my through my throat, i smiled exposing my fangs. I usually don't show them unless i'm really thirsty. I sunk my fangs in to her neck and let the warm blood run down my throat. As i drank i could see the endorphins take their effect on her. After a few seconds, I released my grip and layed her back on my bed. She would be woozy for a while but that was normal. i covered her up and smiled.

"Sweet dreams alice" I snuck out of the room, leaving Alice alone to enjoy the endorphins. I walked out into the fresh air and smiled. I needed this. The fresh air, the people and Kal. I had to go see him and talk to him about what happened. i also needed to thank Damon, for carrying me to the clinic. he was nice to me but still hated my guts. I guess i bit him one too many times as a kid.

After walking around the grounds for a while i thought of Damon. _I should go thank him,_I thought. He really deserved it. I ran toward the dhampir dorms and avoided the guardians. As i ran toward his bedroom i thought of nothing else but him. I got to his door and knocked.

No answer.I opened the unlocked door, His door was never locked, and saw him sitting up in his bed. His eyes were closed and he was snoring. I sat on his bed on my knees. He looked so peaceful sleeping sitting up. I then put both my hands on his cheeks. I'd never thought what i did next would ever happen between us.

I closed my eyes and plunged my face in to his. Somehow in this confusion our lips met.

**OMFG!!! DID I JUST TYPE THIS?!?!?!?! Lol!!!!**


	6. Dreams unheard of

**Okay….sorry for the late Chapter……Um…been grounded every day this week……well month….Hate it… a lot….So here is the newest chapter and I promise I'll type more soon…I hope it doesn't take as long………..but by popular demand this chapter is in Damon's Point Of View…..ENJOY!!!**

I awoke with a sweet taste on my lips. Still half asleep, I opened my eyes and looked in front of me. There was a person kissing me, and it looked like Liza! She pulled and ran away. I watched her leave and fell back on my bed. The next morning I woke up and looked around my Room, there was no evidence Liza was ever in my room last night. I got dressed for school and walked out of my room. Matt Castile met up with me outside the dorms.

"What's up, Belikov?!" He called running toward me. I smiled and waved.

"Nothing, Where is your sister?" I asked. She would know if Liza really kissed me last night. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Not sure" he looked at me. "Most likely with Eliza" He always called her that, no one knows why but he just does. I nodded.

"Yeah, Ciara and she are like inseparable…"I laughed and kept walking toward my classes, knowing that Liza would be in most of them with me. I have always liked her, but I'm not sure how… I heard the first bell ring and I ran toward the class room. As I sat down, I saw Liza look at me, she was thinking about something but I wasn't sure what. I looked away as our eyes met. Stan walked in the class as the last bell rang. Like always he went on about how we have to protect our charges, blah, blah, blah. It was always the same shit when it came to Stan Alto. This class was the worst one of the day, luckily I could get away from it in 45 minutes. I sighed loudly and Stan looked at me.

"Bored are we, Mr. Belikov?" he asked, I stiffened.

"N-no, Guardian Alto…" I said and sat back in my chair. He glared at me and went back to teaching. After class I avoided Liza at all cost. I was trying to forget about the kiss, which was really hard, seeing as how Matt wouldn't stop talking about it. I had told him at lunch, I wish I didn't. The rest of the day passed in a blur. After school I walked back toward my dorm. Liza walked up beside me. I could tell she was blushing. I loved it when she blushed…her face lit up more than it did when she smiled.

"You okay?" I asked, her face turned even redder.

"Y-Yeah…" she said. I nodded.

"Sure…" I waved goodbye and continued to my dorm. That night I dreamt of Liza

~~**~~

_We sat on a blanket in the woods; it was peaceful yet…not. As we sat together holding hands the sun began to rise._

"_A Moroi's Sunset…" she said quietly. Her voice was soft. Her black hair shone with the light of the sun. I could tell she was getting weaker from the rising sunlight. I smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her. She looked at me. _

"_DAMON!! WAKE UP!!!" She yelled shaking me by the shoulders._

"_What?" I tried to process what was going on. I realized this was a dream and woke up._

_~~**~~_

I woke with a start, my mom shaking me. "Damon, you'll be late for class!" she said. I yawned and sat up.

"Okay mom….okay………" I popped my back and stood up. I remembered something….the classes were canceled that day. I sat back down and looked up at her. "There is no class today mom…" she nodded.

"True but you have training "she said. I looked at her my mouth wide open. "Dimitri's waking Liz now…" Why couldn't I wake her up? I was the one who knew her.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around? You wake Liz up and Dad wakes me up?" She shook her head.

"No" I sighed and got up. I quickly got dressed and walked out to the dorm. As I walked, my dad was muttering something to himself.

"Girls…."he sighed and waved at me. I waved back and walked in to the classroom. I day-dreamed of Liz all day, her beauty, her eyes, her smile…I loved it all…

**Okay not as exciting as the last one, but at least we got to see how Damon really feels about Liz……So much more to come…..SO much more to happen!!! Oh and yes Damon IS Jealous of Kal Dashkov…..Enjoy…… **


	7. Dimitri Confused

**Okay so I've had writers block lately…..lol so… this chapter is from Dimitri's POV!! Yeah!! Lets see how this works out….**

I walked out of Eliza's room rubbing the back of my head. She threw her hair brush at me before, just not with this much strength.

"Women…" I muttered under my breath as Damon walked past. I waved to him without smiling and continued toward the Gym. They both knew they had training, but I doubted that Eliza would show up. They were mandatory at home in Tennessee, but optional in the academy. I arrived at the gym with Rose waiting for me.

"Hey, Dimka" She said in an annoyed tone. Damon must have given her a tough time waking up again. Rose gave me a slight hug and sighed. She really didn't need to be here today.

"Go get some sleep, Roza" I said smoothly, they way she had always loved. She smiled at me and nodded.

"Yeah, I really should get some sleep…" She yawned. Rose had been up all night with her rounds around the school. I could get three hours of sleep and be ready to go. Rose used to be like that… but lately she has been weaker. Just like… I shook the thought away and smiled at her.

"I'll train the kids today, go sleep" I kissed her cheek and she nodded.

"Night" She walked out of the back doors as Eliza and Damon walked in through the front door.

"Hey…" Damon said "Where is mom going?" Eliza started her stretches as I looked at Damon.

"She went to bed, son, No big deal." Eliza looked up from her exercises.

"Are we running today?" She asked. She always asked this question. Even though she knew the answer, she still asked.

"You know the answer" I looked at her and gave her a half smile. She rolled her eyes.

"Sounds fun…" She muttered something under her breath and stood up. She popped her knuckles and began doing pushups.

"Show-off…" Damon said watching her. He couldn't grasp the concept of pushing up on a push-up. She was better at them then him, and her form was perfect. I watched her carefully.

"You know… lets skip training today…." I said finally. Eliza stopped and smiled.

"Really?! Thank you Uncle Dimitri!!" She kissed my cheek and skipped out of the gym.

"Dad… you just hated seeing her do a better push-up then me..." Damon said crossing his arms over his chest. I nodded.

"Son... You and I know that it's very sad when a Moroi can do a better push-up then a Dhampir" We laughed.

"That is sad… Oh well See you" He waved to me and walked out. I sighed. Rose was going to kill me. I walked back towards the Guardian's tower and sat in a chair. Rose was just as weak as she was when she was pregnant with Damon. _Could she be… no… It's a miracle Damon was conceived…but still…._.The thought of Rose begin pregnant thrilled me.

"Hey Belikov, you mind teaching my class tomorrow?" Stan asked me. I looked up.

"Sure Stan." I said in a mono-tone voice. I was still shocked. If Rose was pregnant again, then she would have to tell Kirova the truth about Damon and this new baby...that i am the father of them both.

**OMG!!!!!!! Rose!!! EEPS!!! Damon's going to be a big brother!!! YAY!!!!!!!!**


End file.
